


this isn't comedy (destiny laughs anyway)

by sevenlittlenumbers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, but not this much angst, i live for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/pseuds/sevenlittlenumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds you like he's dreaming and it feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this isn't comedy (destiny laughs anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspired by those headcanons where merlin tries to force arthur's return by using magic to fuck everything up thus makes Albion's need the greatest. this is written in arthur's pov.  
> okay so this was written in an hour and also is unbetaed so quality might be a little hmMMMMM + this is my very first published fic. concrit and comments are greatly appreciated honestly. i'll give you a cookie and maybe a hug. okay not maybe i'll give you a really big hug asap.

 

*

 

He has killed thousands of people to bring you back.

He has caused disasters, murdered thousands, maybe even more, he has unleashed death upon this world all in the name of bringing you back.

 

 

You hear the screams of the dying and the pleas of the still living. Each one aiding you in your resurrection.

 

 

"The years have not been kind to him," Freya says and you almost miss it. "I wish it wouldn't end this way."

  
*

 

As you take your first breath out of Avalon, you almost choke. The smell of death heavy in the air. You try your best to waddle out of the water with your heavy armor when you see him.

He stands there on the shoreline. Gaze soft and smile so wide. So beautiful just like the last time you saw him.

"Oh love," his arms, outstretched, ready to receive you and welcome you back home, "I missed you so much."

And then you are struck with how much you miss him too. How you missed his smiles and his generally thoughtful self. How he knows exactly what you're feeling and how he never leaves your side like everyone does in the end. How he makes you a better person. How he feels like the other half of you.

 

You feel so tired carrying destiny on your shoulders. For once you want to shrug it off and just _live._ Happily ever after for you both is so close, and the both of you after these years need it so much. So you take that one step towards him. His smile's about to break his face. You hold him in your arms like something so precious and fragile (he's the light after so many years stuck in dark and you never want to be without him again).

 

 

He holds you like he's dreaming and it feels like home.

 

Your sword  _sings--_  


__

 

 

_*_

His face as Excalibur pierces his flesh breaks your heart. For once you wish you weren't destined for this. To defeat evil was one thing, but for evil to be your lover and your friend, how destiny can be so cruel.

 

 

*

 

You pull Excalibur out of his chest and Merlin sputters, staggers, and falls to the ground. You catch him in your arms and you remember how Merlin held your dying body in his arms, how he was begging you to stay because you were made for greater things, not  _this._  


 

And now you want to do the same. He's quickly losing consciousness (you wish you didn't go right for his heart)all the while you're trying to memorize every single thing about him and wondering how you're supposed to cram a lifetime's worth of words into a single minute. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

 

 

He doesn't reply.

_*_

This is all that remains: his lifeless body, your guilt, death, destruction, and last but not the least, you.

 

 

He took happiness with him when he breathed his last. You get the ever after. 

 

 

Destiny laughs at you both.

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is kids!!! also laughter lines by bastille was playing when i was editing it ("I'll see you in the future when we're older" yeah they really did. with sad endings.) i'm trlplegoddess on twitter and i love blabbing about merlin so if you want to share headcanons and some tips come find me!!


End file.
